Shells
by ish78
Summary: Eli and Bianca actually having a real conversation. Who knows what they'll say?


_**A/N:** This takes place right before the Frostival. Enjoy! :)_

-

"Alright, Mr. Goldsworthy. You're out at 4. No homework, no talking. Got it?"

"Yeah, Mr. Simpson, I got it."

Eli sighed and slouched over to a seat in the far left corner of the classroom as Mr. Simpson walked away and closed the door. He started to doze off on the desk when he heard the door creak. Looking up, Eli saw Bianca peering through the door and slipping in the room to sit down two rows over from him. It wasn't until Bianca made a threatening face at him that he realized he had been staring this whole time.

"Sorry," Eli mumbled.

Eli rested his head back on the desk and tried to sleep for a few minutes. No luck. He propped his head up with his arms on the desk and stared at the clock. He quickly glanced over to Bianca and realized she was doing the same thing. Why she wasn't texting anyone or doing something against the rules was beyond him.

"We might as well make this less boring and just like...talk or something," Bianca said with a noticeable amount of disdain in her voice, startling Eli.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

There was a minute's silence.

Bianca went first, "So, you're Adam's friend."

Eli smirked and replied, "And you're the third Torres at Degrassi."

Bianca smiled a little, "Guess Adam tells you everything. He's a bigmouth."

"Nah, he just said that you're always over. It makes sense, his family's pretty cool."

"Yeah, they are."

Bianca had a bit of a lost look in her eyes, so Eli decided to change the topic.

"So why are you here?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, yeah...I guess not," Eli said with a bit of a laugh.

"What about you? Didn't really take you for the bad boy type."

"Ahh well, I skipped first period because I slept in a bit. Pretty badass, I know."

"Actually, I guess I'm forgetting your suspension and all that before. Definitely bad boy material."

Eli gave an uncomfortable laugh, "Talking about Vegas Night? You and Fitz were friends then, right?"

Bianca scoffed, "I don't really talk to him much anymore. And really, Vegas Night? I think we both know I had other stuff to worry about that night."

Eli sat back in his chair, "Oh yeah, I forgot about Drew and Alli. Never heard enough about that from Clare..."

Bianca gave Eli a thoughtful look, "I almost forgot about you and Clare. Are you guys...what are you?"

Eli shrugged, "I don't know right now. At least friends, I think. How about you and uh...Drew?"

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Well, he's with Katie, and I know you know what's going on with her, so I guess I'm pretty much in the same situation as you."

Eli stared at Bianca and then looked away, "It's not that similar. Clare and Jake are over."

Bianca's voice took a bitter tone, "Yeah well, at least Drew never really abandoned me."

Eli looked Bianca in the eyes, "That's not what I heard."

Bianca fumed and her voice went quieter, "You don't know anything."

Bianca turned to look straight ahead at the clock as she stifled some sobs.

Eli looked down and regretted having said anything about Drew. Adam had told him enough about what Drew told him to know it wasn't an easy subject.

Eli sighed, "Bianca...I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know anything about it. Does anyone else though?"

Bianca looked at Eli with a teary and puzzled face, "What do you mean?"

"Well, have you talked to anyone about the stuff going on with Drew?"

"Well, let's see here...my two best friends are the guy I want to talk about and his brother. Sooo, no."

Eli paused and thought for a minute, "Aren't you and Owen friends or something?"

"Are you kidding me? Owen has room for one girl in his life, and it's pretty much Anya. Talking to Owen about that stuff would be weird anyways. Not everyone is lucky like you, Goldsworthy. You can actually talk to Adam about your problems. And you're always with Imogen and that Fiona girl, so you probably tell them everything too."

Eli half-smirked, "You'd be surprised at how little I can tell people. Once people think you're crazy...it's like any little thing is a sign you're gonna blow up."

Bianca looked at Eli and then started playing with her nails, "That must suck."

"Yeah. I think Fiona understands the most, considering the stuff she's been through, but it's all still hard to talk about."

There was some silence and then Bianca straightened her back and looked straight at Eli.

"I think you have a shell."

"Excuse me?"

Bianca looked at him as if he was an idiot, "Like an egg. You have a shell."

"Do tell," Eli smiled, amused.

"You know...you can take a whole bunch of books sitting on top of you, but as soon something pokes you, you crack."

Eli grinned, "Insightful, Dr. DeSousa. Now can we go on your show so you can tell me if I'm the father or not?"

Bianca gave Eli a death glare, "Ugh, you know I'm right. You take a lot of shit and then one thing sets you off and you lose it. Right?"

Eli stopped grinning, "Well, how would you know?"

"Because...well, because," Bianca said while shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

Bianca looked away as Eli realized why she was acting this way.

"You know, I remember Adam saying you can't get in trouble anymore because of your probation. I also know that you're always at his house. You're not here for detention are you, Bianca? You're here because you're hiding from something aren't you?" Eli asked, concernedly.

Bianca unconvincingly rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay, Sherlock. I chose to be here 'cause it's fun. Yay! Having the best time with my best pal."

Eli continued softly, "Is home really that bad?"

Bianca didn't answer.

Eli sighed and stated, "Well, the point is, I think you have a shell too. I think you know me because you're like me. We care about people too much, we get hurt too much and we hide too much. There. Sherlock will hang up his hat now."

Bianca looked up at Eli and looked back at the clock. The two of them sat at their desks until 4, and Eli got up from his desk and headed to the door.

Bianca called behind him, "Hey Eli!"

Eli turned around, "Yeah?"

"Shells suck, don't they?"

Eli gave Bianca a sad smile, "Yeah. They do."

Bianca got up from her desk, followed Eli out the door and smiled back at him, "Cool."


End file.
